


When the Party's Over

by Kingsley_earper



Series: When the Party's Over [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsley_earper/pseuds/Kingsley_earper
Summary: Nicole and Waverly meet by chance as seatmates heading to Las Vegas. Nicole is an enigmatic stranger, while Waverly is an actress heading to a Convention. Have you met someone and instantly know they mean something to you? What do you do when the party is over.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Series: When the Party's Over [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143983
Comments: 53
Kudos: 225





	1. Call me friend

Waverly looks out of the large glass panels, relishing the opportunity to have some free time to herself. Sitting at the airport lounge, enjoying a glass of champagne. They have two weeks off after filming the first half of next season. Her body needs a break after working non-stop. Fourteen hours a day for three months will take a tow on anyone. She massages her own neck and shoulder muscle relieving some of the tension that has built up. She looks up to the monitor and sees that her flight to Las Vegas hasn’t been delayed. A mixture of excitement and dread sat at the pit of her stomach. Two dueling emotions resided there, love for her fans and fear of public speaking. Ever since Lost Girl started airing on Netflix, their little Canadian show exploded across the world. She usually travels to these fan expo with her personal assistant, Chrissy. This time Chrissy went the day before along with most of the other actors. Chrissy went ahead to sort out some conflicts in her schedule with the organizers. Yesterday night, a kick-off party, hosted by the studio, features famous DJs and an open bar. It’d be cruel for Waverly to deny Chrissy that. The lounge is filling up with other travelers. Just then, a beautiful redhead walked up to her and asked if the lounge chair next to her is taken. She politely shakes her head, making eye contact with this stranger who owns the kindest eyes she has ever seen. Placing her messenger bag down on the leather chair and parking her carry on next to the seat. “Do you mind watching my bags for me for a bit while I go grab something from the snack bar? Thank you.” Waverly nods yes; she is unsure why she is having so much trouble saying the word yes. This woman must think she is a mute or a snob. She came back with a plate of fruits, cheese and crackers, and a glass of Port. “It must be after 5 pm, somewhere in the world, right?” Trying to elicit a smile from Waverly. She sticks out a hand, “My name is Nicole.”

Waverly politely takes the hand, “I am Waverly.” 

Nicole: "Nice to meet you, Waverly. Where are you heading to?" 

Waverly: "Vegas" 

Nicole: "Nice, me too." She squints her eyes, and the most adorable wrinkles formed around her eyes. "Let me guess, bachelorette party?" 

Waverly gives her an eye roll, she usually finds talking to strangers distressing, but Nicole makes her feel relaxed for some reason. These questions aren't fishing for any deep secrets to print in publications or post on Twitter. Waverly avoids the question by asking: "Is that why you are going there?" Nicole smiles, and a dimple makes an appearance as she shakes her head. "Nothing fun, I can tell you. Although I will try my best to make it fun." Their conversation continues with no actual personal information shared between the two, but after 15 minutes of this back and forth. Just a lot of laughing and Waverly playfully hitting the taller woman. Waverly finally asks, "So, do you always talk to strangers in airport lounges?" 

Nicole: "Define always? like every trip I take, or one out of four trips?" Waverly laughs again. Nicole has a knack for not answering her questions directly. "To answer you, no. For whatever reason, you pique my curiosity." 

Waverly: "Curiosity killed the cat." 

Nicole shrugs, "Good thing they have nine lives then. I have to talk to the sweetest girl in the room, even if it kills me." With that last statement, their conversation came to a natural end. Waverly went back to reading her scripts, and Nicole put her headphones on and drifts off, starring at her kindle. Every once in a while, Waverly can’t help but look up and try to catch a glimpse of Nicole but will bury her head back in her script when Nicole moves. Waverly doesn't want to give this person the satisfaction of getting inside her head. The way Nicole wears her baseball cap backward with her hair tucked in behind her ears. Who knew such an effortless style could be so alluring. 

"Has anyone told you that it could be perceived as rude to stare?" Nicole doesn't even look up at Waverly but takes her headphones off. 

A small blush creeps up on Waverly's face as if her hand has been caught in the cookie jar. "I wasn't looking at you. I was looking at the boarding times on the board." 

"That's a shame. I was going to say for myself. I love it when a beautiful woman stares." Waverly smiles and tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear. She notices that it's 30 minutes to boarding. Waverly hates not being able to put her luggage in the overhead compartment. It's such a nightmare when you are short. Waverly gets up and waves goodbye to Nicole.

Nicole, "I hope I'd bump into you in Vegas, Waverly if that is your real name."

Boarding was on time. She looked around for Nicole; she doesn't see her in line and sighs to herself. Wondering if Nicole's curiosity is contagious because she now finds herself making up stories in her head about the enigmatic stranger that she spends 45 minutes sitting next to. She boards her flight early because the studio splurged for business class seats for her. The plane is a smaller, older plane, so the overhead compartments are still deep enough for her to slide her luggage in without any issues. Her seatmate hasn't arrived yet, and the flow of people is starting to slow down. Waverly wonders if she lucked out and get to have the whole row to herself. Nicole then strolls up beside her, sliding her luggage up with ease and plopping down to the empty seat beside her. "Well, the Universe doesn't think we are quite done yet, eh?" Waverly feels something flips in her stomach. She can't tell if it is dread or if it is excitement. Why are emotions so confusing? Will Nicole be able to tell she was daydreaming about her just moments before? Nicole notices Waverly tightening up, "Sorry, was that too forward? I was kidding. We can sit in comfortable silence if you like." She furrowed her brow together, worried that she has made her tiny seatmate uneasy. 

Waverly: "No, I don't like flying. The takeoff and landing really get to me. I am not sufficiently tipsy enough because I was distracted by a certain stranger in the lounge." The flight attendants funnel out and make their usual flight announcements. Waverly wasn't lying technically. She does have a mild phobia with take-off and descends. 

Nicole: "Is that so. Waverly, are you currently in a relationship?" Waverly is taken aback at how direct the question is. "No." before Waverly can ask her follow-up question, Nicole reaches for Waverly's hand, which was resting on their shared armrest. She leans in and kisses the corner of Waverly's lip. Waverly instinctively reaches up with her hand and cups Nicole's face, and her thumb brush that perfect cheekbone. Waverly's whole face flushed, and Nicole leans back to her seat and lets go of Waverly's hand. "The best way to deal with that anxiety is to be distracted." Nicole was right. Waverly can no longer hear the roar of the cabin but rather just her heart beating in her eardrums. 

\---

The flight is a short one. Waverly was trying her best to focus on her script to keep herself. She has never been kissed by a woman before. Was that even a kiss? Many European countries would consider that as a polite way to say hello. Nicole looks over to her, “So are you in the industry?” Waverly looks up from her pages and nods.

“I don’t want to be presumptuous, an actress?” Nicole inquires, and all Waverly continues to do is rhythmically node. “Now for my unoriginal question, have I seen you in anything?”

“If you didn’t recognize me three hours ago, then I am going to venture a guess and say no,” Waverly replies sarcastically.

“Touché.”

“I feel like it is unfair that you get to ask all the questions.” Waverly finally let her curiosity get the better of her. “What are you doing in Vegas?”

“Conference,” Nicole replies. Waverly wonders if she is attending the lost girl convention, and all this pseudo flirting is because she is a fan all along. “And you, Waverly?”

“Convention at the Mandalay Bay,” Waverly replies.

“I can’t make this up; my conference is also at Mandalay Bay.” Now Waverly is anxious that Nicole is a really well-disguised fan. “I am not stalking you, I swear. I am presenting at the conference.”

“Anything interesting?” Waverly starts to relax.

Nicole shrugs, “Should be interesting to the crowd that will be there, usually like ten to thirty people if I am lucky."

“I get a mixture of anxiety and serenity. Two diametrically opposing feelings.” Waverly is caught off guard by how easy it is for Nicole to drag answers out of her.

“I can imagine if fans hand you their hearts, it must be hard to hold all of it in your arms. You want to do right by them, but at the same time, there is only so much you can give before inviting the whole gong-show into your inner sanctum. Do you feel like your character seeps into your subconscious or vise versa?” Nicole asks.

“I can’t speak for all actors, but I do find myself wondering what my character would do in certain situations. She has a confidence that I don’t have, so I try to channel her energy whenever I can.” Waverly answers. “Do you secretly work for a magazine?”

“Nope,” Nicole shakes her head. Waverly waits for a bit hoping Nicole would volunteer the information on what she does for a living.

“You are not going to tell me what you do for a living?” Waverly flirts a little, maybe just a tad.

Nicole smiles. The cutest dimple makes an appearance. Her eyes are so beautiful when she smiles like that. “Nope”

“Very mysterious of you.” Waverly is getting frustrated not getting her way.

“How else would I keep this conversation going? It’s working, isn’t it?” Nicole teases. Just then, two fans came up next to the seat and asked to see if they can get some photos and an autograph. Despite not looking her best, she obliged. I guess this is going on the internet and will be there forever. Just then, the flight attendant walked up to usher the two fans back, noting that they are not supposed to be at the business class cabin. They are disturbing other guests. Waverly mouths sorry to the attendant and sits back down.

They are now very close to Vegas. Waverly tenses up at a couple of bumps they felt along the way. She wonders if Nicole is going to kiss her again. Nicole reaches her hand and asks, “Do you mind?” Waverly shakes her head. Nicole brushes her thumb along the back of Waverly’s hand. Waverly can feel a mild tingly sensation in her stomach, it's not unpleasant, and it is distracting enough to keep her mind off of her anxiety. Soon, without realizing it, guests starting getting up, and people are lining up to disembark. Nicole files out of the seat and signals Waverly to stand in front of her. She grabs both of their luggage and passes Waverly’s to her. She takes off her hat and puts it on, Waverly. "It would be best if you were more incognito now that you are walking straight into the lion’s den. You will be mobbed in the arrival lobby." Nicole teases. Her hat smells like her shampoo, coconut, and vanilla; it is intoxicating. Waverly ties her hair up and hides it under the ponytail. “How does this look?”

“Like Superman with glasses on, can’t recognize you.” She gives her a wink. They walk quietly beside each other and head for the exit. Nicole figured if she didn't run away from her, there would be no harm in asking her if she wants to share her ride with her. "This might be forward, but do you want to split a ride to the hotel? I have a ride already, and to reduce greenhouse gas, I'd like to offer you a lift." Nicole asks. Waverly's gut tells her that this beautiful woman is not a psycho stalker, although aren't the most dangerous ones charming? "Let me text my assistant to see if she arranged anything for me first." She texts her assistant to let her know that she is hitching a ride with someone and turns on the share location function. You can never be too sure. They get into a Tesla. The driver dressed like he is a Men In Black agent. Nicole helps Waverly with her luggage and slides in after her. The strip is very close to the airport, so the ride was quite short. Waverly spent the majority of the ride doubling over with laughter. Nicole was entertaining her with some gut-busting stories about her last couple of Vegas trips. They arrived at the front of the casino to drop off Waverly. They are both still inside the car with tinted windows. Nicole leaned in and hugged her, "I might see you around? I hear they have a nice pool." Waverly knows she won't be out and about during these conventions. Her castmates and her stay in usually and have room service. Waverly steps out, and Nicole didn't follow. She waves goodbye and turns to Chrissy, already handling her luggage. She then realized she still has Nicole's hat on, but by the time she turned around, the car was already gone. 

Nicole made her way up to her suite and looked out at the view. She signs to herself, rubbing the tired kink in her neck. Being on three different flights in one day is a lot for anyone, but sitting next to a radiant brunette definitely helped take the edge off. She surveys her room and wonders what time her roommates are going to arrive. She looks down on her phone and sees the text messages on their group texts.

Eliza: Just landed grabbing my bags, and I will head out. What room are we at?

Dolls: You better be decent, Nicole.

Nicole checks the time stamp that was sent 20 minutes ago. She expertly types with one hand while the other unpacks her bag, claiming one of the beds.

Nicole: Just ask for a key at the check-in counter. I have left your names. I am going to shower so, please don’t barge in when I am naked.

Dolls: No promises 😉

She laughs. Dolls and she has a ‘definitely nothing will ever happen, but it is fun to fake flirt’ relationship. They all met at University, and after going through one of the harder curriculums where they spent 8-5 in classes together and then 5- midnight studying. The three of them really bonded. Now that they are all working professionals, they try to go to the same conferences for their continued education to spend some time together and get a vacation out of it. Nicole strips down and walks into the shower. The showers in Vegas always has fantastic water pressure. She lets her mind wander when she lathers herself. Having an extroverted personality, Nicole has no problem striking up a conversation with strangers, but there was something about Waverly that tugs at still. She quickly snaps out of it after conjuring up a plan. She got out of the shower, got dressed, and went down to the convention level. She can see 10 feet banners of the various casts of a show called 'Lost Girls.' She sees Waverly in character. She looks stunning, black boots that really emphasize those beautiful legs of hers. Nicole gulped down a knot that was forming at the back of her throat. She finds a Q&A booth with volunteers and asked. "Are there tickets left to the convention?" 


	2. I like me better when I'm with you

Waverly finishes showering and quickly got dressed in a black dress and a white blazer. She walks down the hall and knocks on Chrissy's door. When Chrissy lets Waverly in, she can see that the room is a mess. There were clothes everywhere, paper, laptop, cords. “Fun party last night?” Waverly asks.

Chrissy: “Oh Waves, you have no idea, this convention is way bigger than the last one we went to. Things are really picking up for the show. We have celebrities going on Instagram live telling their fans to watch this show!” Waverly isn’t much for social media. It’s not because she is trying to be secretive. It’s because she feels like she has nothing profound to say. If it were up to her, she’d write ‘these tacos was tasty’ under a photo of the tacos she had for lunch. Truth be told, Waverly is so different from her character Kenzie. Kenzie is quick, witty, and hilarious. Waverly is more quiet, thoughtful, and sweet. "So you have to be at this breakfast thing with convention-goers that paid extra. After that, you will have a full cast panel to kick things off. Then you have an autograph meet and greet. Your "sidekicks" panel is at 2-3. Waverly is half-listening as her eyes drift to the TV. The hotel is scrolling through the different the conference and convention that they are hosting that weekend on the welcome channel. Waverly wonders which conference Nicole might be in and if there is a chance this weekend of running into her. "Hellooooo, anyone in there?" Chrissy mocks. Luckily, Waverly and Chrissy grew up together and are friends first, employee-employer second. "What's going on with you?" 

Waverly: "Nothing, still foggy from the travels. Do you have plans tonight? Should we go grab some food or drinks?" 

Chrissy: "You are actually going out with Doc, Wynonna, and Zoie. They will come to pick you up here. They said they want to go out for dinner to kick off the weekend. They booked a table at the steakhouse downstairs. I am going to stay in tonight and finish some work." 

Waverly: "You know I am a vegan." 

Chrissy: "I am sure you can fill up on the sides." Chrissy hugs her oldest friend. Just then, there is a knock on the door. Right on cue, Wynonna walks in with Doc and Zoie waiting at the door. 

Wynonna: "You ready babygirl?" 

Waverly: "I didn't even know I was going somewhere until 10 seconds ago." 

Wynonna: "So is that a yes?" 

Waverly jumps to her feet and lets the rest of the cast members drag her out of the room. Doc, Zoie, and Wynonna are the leads of the show. The whole premise and rabid fandoms centered around their love triangle... or is it an arrow? More like two people fighting for Wynonna's attention. Waverly is Wynonna's 'sista from another mother.' She is there mostly for comic relief and some gut-wrenching sisterly scenes. She loves spending time with them despite their insistence that she should go out and have some fun in her mid-20s. The rest of the cast are a few years older and settled with partners. 

\---

They get to Charlie Palmer Steak, and the place has a sign that says "Private Event" at the door. Wynonna walked up to the reception and asked if they have a reservation under Ms. Earp. The reception looks through her iPad and says they do have a table ready. Velvet rooms sectioned a part of the dining room off. Looks like some business gathering with a lot of old guys in suits. Their party of 4 was seated, and everyone is clamoring over the drinks menu. Just then, the distinctively tall woman that has been haunting Waverly's every waking thought walked through the entrance with a beautiful blonde. She has her hand placed on the small of Nicole's back, guiding her forward. Waverly can tell that it is a very familiar gesture between the two of them. Waverly can't help but feel disappointed. Not that anything were to happen between Nicole and her, but it was nice to daydream. Zoie caught the end of Waveryl's sightline and looked at what she is looking at. All she caught was tall, dark, and handsome, and she smiles to herself, thinking Waverly has seen something she likes. Everyone ordered drinks and food around the table. There wasn't a huge selection for Waverly. Just sides of potatoes, brussels sprouts, and spicey cauliflower. Doc apologizes for his ignorance of her dietary restrictions and quietly went to the front and paid for the whole table. Occasionally Waverly would look behind her, pretending to look for the waitress, but in fact, she is trying to see if she can catch a glimpse of Nicole. Whatever is next door, it is getting busy and loud. Waverly excuses herself and heads to the bathroom. As she washes her hand and lets the disappointment wash over her, she sees Nicole coming out of a stall. 

Nicole must not have seen her because she looked honestly surprised, showing off the brightest smile Waverly has ever seen.

"What are you doing here?" Nicole asked, a smile plastered on her face. 

"Peeing," Waverly answered. She doesn't know why her brain no longer forms coherent sentences. 

"Ok, Smartass, I mean, are you here for the party as well." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Nicole knows that it made absolutely no sense. Waverly is an actress, not a sales rep. She walks up to the sink and starts washing her hand. 

"No, I am here with some of my castmates. We are just finishing up with dinner." Waverly is looking at Nicole. She looks so put together with a grey blazer and a navy blue button-up, 3/4 dress pants, and oxfords. 

"Can I buy you a drink? Although the party I am at has an open bar. I am my roommate's plus one... I guess plus two if you count Dolls. Not like we are a throuple or anything. We are best friends since our university days... Why am I so incoherent." Nicole rubs the back of her neck. "What I meant to say is that I can't stop thinking about you." Waverly is taken aback by her candor. She certainly isn't brave enough to admit the same thing. 

"Oh yeah?" Waverly smiles coyly and tucks her hair back behind her ear. "One drink... Let me say goodbye to my friends, and I will come to find you?" 

"I will take whatever you give me." Nicole answers. Again she hasn't thought that far ahead. She is just flying by the seat of her pants. She will have to somehow excuse herself from her buddies without them asking too many questions or, worse, wanting to tag along. "Actually, I can meet you at the uber pick-up spot in like 10 minutes? We can go somewhere else for drinks. I wouldn't want to bring a beautiful woman into a dull party like that. Even if there is an open bar." They exit the bathroom, and with one last lingering look, Waverly heads back to her table while Nicole disappeared back into the crowd. 

"That took you long enough. The Brussels sprouts didn't agree with you? We are thinking of going to a jazz club you want to come with?" Wynonna asks. 

"Actually, I am going to call it a night. You guys have fun, though, and I will see you tomorrow bright and early." Waverly dismisses them quickly and swiftly waved them off. Doc wanted to walk Waverly back to her room, but she insists that she can do it independently. Once they are out of sight, she power walks to the agreed-upon meeting spot and sees Nicole with her hands in her pocket and looking around for her. 

"I was starting to get worried that I got stood up." Nicole smiles. "Shall we?" She offers Waverly her elbow, and Waverly links her arm with hers as if they have done this a hundred times before. Nicole is just the right height for this to feel comfortable. "Have you been to Vegas often, Waverly?" She shakes her head. "Well then, let me show you the Vegas I know." 

===

Nicole opened the door to an Uber and followed Waverly into the car. The ride was a short one, but Waverly can tell they are off the strip. They get out at a super tacky fluorescence sign that reads "The Golden Tiki" Luckily, the inside of the bar is way more promising. The decor walks a fine line between cool and tacky, just the way Waverly likes it. Nicole had called ahead for a table, so they were let in for a table of two by the time they got there. The waitress drops off a menu. The drink menu is extensive. Lots of play on words and puns. Wavery orders a Tiki-la sunrise, and Nicole orders a Chinatown sling. The conversation flowed as easily as the liquor. Waverly is pleasantly surprised that there aren't any con-goers at the bar. After a couple more drinks, Waverly can feel her guard come down, and she comfortably rests her hand on Nicole's knee. The table is so small, and her legs are so long. Nicole's knee has been touching Waverly's thigh the majority of the night. They chat away, exchanging funny childhood stories. Waverly brushes a strand of Nicole's hair and runs her finger on a scar by her cheek. "How did this happen?" 

Nicole: "The real story is that I was really drunk on our grad cruise, and I was talking to Eliza and not paying attention. I walked into a statue, and that took a chunk out of me. Let's say the medical bay on the cruise ship isn't really meant for perfect sutures and wound approximation. The fake one I usually give is a bear that came out of nowhere. I fought it and won." Waverly laughs at her story. "How did you get into acting?" 

Waverly: "I don't know how I actually got into it. It feels like the Universe just handed me a solid with this gift. I get to learn every day, learn things about myself that I didn't know about." 

Nicole: "Like what?"

Waverly: "Like trusting my gut more often. Stop overthinking things."

Nicole: "Ready for stop number 2?" 

Waverly: "We just got here." She looked down at her watch and realized they had been there for two hours already.

Nicole: "I can't squeeze another cocktail in. At this rate, I am going to pee orange by tomorrow morning. But I also don't want this end quite yet." She pulls out her phone and types in the location for another Uber. "You in?" 

Trusting her gut, Waverly gives her an affirming smile. 

\---- 

Nicole's second destination is an escape room. Waverly has never done one of these, but she kept hearing about it from Zoie. They signed their waivers and got instructions from a highschool kid. Nicole picks a horror-themed one that made Waverly jump into Nicole's arms a few times. Squeezing her eyes shut and squealing. Nicole is having a fantastic time watching Waverly struggle. She doesn't seem to be phased at all at the props that jump out at you. Waverly has no idea how they managed to escape without any clues. They worked really well as a team, and Nicole is very patient with Waverly. She has never felt so safe with someone she just met before. When they finished, they looked at the clock, and it is close to midnight. 

Nicole causally asks. "I need to watch this show." 

Waverly: "What?" 

Nicole: "I want to watch this show, think of it as homework. Is it on iTunes?"

Waverly: "Yes, but it is also on Netflix." 

Nicole: "I don't own a Netflix account." 

Waverly: "How is it possible that you have no access to Netflix." 

Nicole shrugs, "I don't actually watch a lot of TVs." 

Waverly: "How bout we go back to my room, and we can watch it on my laptop." 

Nicole's eyebrow arches at that suggestion with a flirty grin. Waverly catches her look and punches her playfully in the arm.

"No, you horn dog. You said you want to watch Lost Girls. It is also my duty to convert as many people into fans as possible." 

Nicole: "You can't fault a girl for trying." Nicole waves down the waitress and pays for their drinks. 

\----

Nicole lay on Waverly's bed with her legs sticking out the edge. They have made a nice pillow fort on the second Queen sized bed that Waverly wasn't using. Both of them are comfortably tucked in, so close Waverly can feel Nicole's breath by the top of her head. Nicole is completely hooked and jests that she has a huge crush on Lauren, Zoie's character. Waverly laughed at that declaration. The glow from the laptop highlights the sparkles in Nicole's brown eyes. Waverly wants to lean up and kiss her guest, but she also doesn't want to give Nicole the wrong idea of going any further than a kiss. Another episode comes to an end, and Nicole closes the laptop staring at Waverly as if she can read her mind. Nicole smiles and brushes Waverly's cheekbone. "You are amazing in it." staring into her soul. This is it. This is the moment Waverly thought to herself. She swallows the lump in her throat, but before she can lean in and kiss those lips. She has never kissed a woman before and with that split second of doubt. Nicole manages to get off the bed. "Well, it is getting late. I have my conference tomorrow. Also, my roommates might start knocking on every door looking for me. Goodnight, Waverly." Picking up her jacket and she walks towards the door. She turns back and gives Waverly a wink, and disappears. She closes the door behind her and leans against it. If she didn't get out of the room like she did, she would have tried to make a move on Waverly. "What are you thinking, Nicole Haught. Falling yet for another straight girl." She is going to need a cold shower before bed. She walks over to the elevator and goes back into the lobby. She wanders for a bit, trying to figure out which set of elevators will take her back to her floor for her room. Honestly, why are these hotels so gigantic. Luck would have it; she runs into Dolls and Eliza on the casino floor. She walks up behind Dolls and put her arm around him, "You know it is cheaper to pay for the drinks than to keep losing money at these tables." 

Eliza: "Where have you been all night. We thought you were got lucky and isn't coming back to the suite tonight." 

Dolls: "For the record, I thought you were going to bring a girl back to the suite tonight, and that is why we are still out." 

Nicole: "When have I ever done that." 

Dolls: "Fair point, but I didn't want to walk in on you naked." Nicole throws in some money for chips. She might as well join her friends at the blackjack table for the rest of the night. 

Meanwhile, Waverly is left sitting in her room, wondering what has just happened. She didn't even get Nicole's phone number. Replaying all her interactions, trying to figure out where she has gone wrong. Waverly is definitely curious. She didn't feel this way because Nicole was flirting with her. Men and women flirt with her all the time. But Nicole, now that's a whole different box of feelings. There is a knock on Waverly's door, she asks who it is, and Wynonna calls out behind the door, saying it's her. Wynonna is leaning against the door with two bottles of Stella in her hands. 

They sit on the bed, which is still warm where Nicole lay. "Spill, I saw a stunner walk out of your room just now. Don't even try to deny it." 

Waverly takes a long swig of her beer. "I sat next to her on the airplane." 

There is a pause, and Wynonna sits there with the .. and? look on her face. "You say that as if that is a satisfactory answer." 

"Then we bumped into each other at the restaurants, and she took me out for drinks." Wynonna doesn't say anything, waiting for Waverly to continue divulging information voluntarily. "Then we came back here to watch two episodes of Lost Girls... I find her very alluring, and I want to spend more time with her... ok, fine, I wanted to kiss those perfect lips of hers." Waverly brings her hands up to cover her face. She is certain that it must be beet red by now because she can feel the tips of her ears warming up. 

"Stoooooop" Wynonna pulls her hands back. "This is a good thing. You have a crush, babygirl! I haven't dipped in the lady pool myself, but I'd be lying if I don't see the appeal. I mean, have you seen women? What's the plan? Are you meeting up with her again?" 

Waverly shakes her head. "No, she got out of here like a bat out of hell. I don't know what happened." 

Wynonna: "You have a name, right. Maybe we can ask the concierge if we can leave a message in her room." 

Waverly perked up for a split second but realize she only has a first name, and chances are there are a hundred Nicoles in the hotel this weekend. She resigns to fate and knows that it is improbable she will see Nicole again after tonight. Wynonna can see how this missed opportunity is really eating away at Waverly. "Hey, don't beat yourself up. There are plenty of trees in the forest. Definitely plenty of redheads in Scotland when we head there in a couple of months for another convention, right?" She is trying to lighten the mood, is the alcohol making Waverly more emotional. After another hour or so of chatting and a couple more beers. Wynonna bid Waverly goodnight and heads back into her room, knowing they both have a packed schedule tomorrow. 


	3. To be young and in love

The breakfast was early, way too early for a slightly hungover Waverly. She is just thankful for aspirin and water, the trusty hangover cure. Waverly is wearing Nicole's hat backward with her hair down. It's an odd wardrobe choice, but she didn't seem to care. Being able to smell Nicole's shampoo on it gives her a sense of calm that she will need to get through the busy day with Nicole on her mind. The rest of the cast are on top of their game, smiling and attentive to all the fans. Thank goodness most of the guests are there to see Wynonna, Doc, and Zoie, so all she needs to do is smile and wave. When breakfast finished and hugs all around, the cast were led to their next event, like little duckies in a row. Waverly enjoys these full-cast panels. She gets to see people she doesn't often have scenes with as well. One by one, they were introduced, and Waverly walked in behind Wynonna. The room is packed, and all the chairs are taken. It looks like guests are standing with their backs against the wall. They really stuffed the room to the brim. About ten minutes into the Q&A portion, Wynonna leads over and covers Waverly's mic. "Is that the redhead I saw coming out of your room yesterday?" Wynonna whispers into Waverly's ear. Waverly's eyes scan the crowd and lands on Nicole, waiting for her turn to ask a question. When their eyes meet, she gave her the cutest heart eyes that made Waverly weak in the knees. Good thing she was sitting. Waverly can feel the heat creeping up her chest and towards her cheeks. Just then, a fan walked up to the mic and asked Waverly a question. 

Fan: "Waverly, I want to know what do you hope to see for your character next season?

Zoie leans into her mic and teases, "A love interest?" She loved bugging the youngest cast member. Waverly smiles down at her microphone playing with the cord. She is trying to put some honesty into her answer, "A sexy love interest would be nice, but I think I like to see maybe a body switch episode? I'd love to play Dyson for an episode." 

After a couple more fan questions, it is finally Nicole's turn. Waverly can't hear anything else except her own heartbeat. Nicole tries to disguise her question better by asking the whole cast this question. "If you get to go on a date in Vegas, what would you like to do?" The rest of the cast is oblivious to the intent behind the question. Wynonna has the most mischievous grin on her face. By the time it got around to Wynonna, she had said, "that depends. Who is asking?" 

Confidence is not something Nicole lacks, "Nicole." 

"Nicole....." 

"Haught" 

"That can't be your real name." 

"You can check my name tag." Waverly has lost all of her composure. Her ears must be beet red. 

"For me, maybe a tiki bar and an escape room" With that, Nicole knows that Waverly has told Wynonna about their night together. That emboldens Nicole, so perhaps Waverly wants to explore this further? Then all eyes settled on Waverly as it is her turn to speak. 

"You stole my answer." Waverly gives Wynonna how cold you look. "I think I'd like to be a tourist around the strip since I have never been here before." Various people in the crowd started shouting out, 'I will take you out.' Nicole smiles and nods her head, leans into the mic, and just said "thank you," and giving Waverly a wink before she disappeared into the back of the room. When they got up and gave the raucous crowd their heartfelt applause, they wouldn't be where they are if it weren't for these diehard fans. Waverly and Wynonna were searching the room for Nicole, but it looks like she has left already. Chrissy signal to Waverly by the side of her stage, reminding her that she is due for her autograph signing session. 

Waverly sits down at her spot and has her sharpies laid out in front of her. She can't help but hope that Nicole is going to pop by to see her. She must have signed hundreds of autographs, and the line doesn't appear to be thinning out. Many fans at the panel this morning have offered her their services of showing her around Vegas. Each time she would politely decline. Another 30 minutes went by, and still no sign of Nicole. Zoie sitting next to Waverly, notices her fidgeting the entire time. Leans over and asks, "Are you going, sweetie? Looking for something? I can get Chrissy for you." 

Waverly straightens herself out, "No, it's ok, thank you." 

Zoie then sees the same tall and handsome man that she saw at yesterday's dinner. She smiles at Waverly and points to Dolls. Is that the man you are looking for? Waverly squints and thanked Zoie. Although Dolls is a handsome man, Waverly's attention has focused on one ginger goddess. Dolls walk up to Waverly and smile, "Hi, my friend is a big fan, but she is giving her lecture today, so she sent me here instead." He slides a blank piece of paper in front of Waverly. Most people usually give her a headshot to sign, so Waverly grabs one off of a stack of extras and says. "That's sweet. Whom do I make this out to." 

Dolls, "You can make it out to Nicole" One of Waverly's eyebrow perked up. "This might be too forward, but she was hoping to get a contact number. If you don't feel comfortable, then just read her note and go from there?" Waverly turns the blank piece of paper over and sees a note that reads.

If you are free tonight, I'd love to play tourist with you.

Xoxo,

Nicole

555-1132.

Waverly smiled the largest smile possible, put down her phone number, and looked back up at Dolls. "This friend of mine is not usually this suave. Spoiler alert, she really likes you. Nice hat, by the way," Waverly blushes. No doubt, he recognizes her friend's cap. She finishes with her last autograph and massages her hand. They are starting to feel crampy. She pulls out the note that she has carefully entered Nicole's phone number into her personal cell phone. 

Chrissy: "I got you a banana, in case you are hungry. We are going to go out by the pool and have lunch with the execs." 

Waverly followed Chrissy along the hallways, occasionally waving hi to fans. Just then, she can feel her phone buzz with a message from Nicole.

Nicole❤: Thanks for not shooting the messenger. So is that a yes to a touristy date tonight? 

Waves: I'd meet up with you now if it weren't for my schedule. 

Nicole❤: I'd love to meet now too, but I have the second part of my talk. I will be done at 4 pm, so meet at 5 pm at the uber pick up again? I'd come to your door to pick you up, but I don't have a key card to get to your level. 

Waves: Sounds like a plan. I can't wait. 

Nicole❤: Where are you heading to now?

Waves: Business lunch by the pool. 

Nicole❤: Maybe I'd join you ;) I will be the one hiding behind a large newspaper with poked out eye holes. You wouldn't even know I was there. 

Waverly laughed out loud, and Chrissy had to tug her back before she walks right into the glass door. "Get it together, Waverly. Execs are here." 

They walk to join the rest of the group, there were two long tables, and the producers, studio execs, and casts were interspersed. There was an open seat across from a quiet-looking guy with glasses. He can't be that much older than Waverly. She wonders at what capacity is he involved with the show. 

"Waverly, this is Tucker. He is the studio head's son. Mr. Gardner couldn't make it today, so they sent Junior. He is a huge fan." One of the producers introduces the young man. 

"Waverly, what a beautiful name." He smiles at her, staring a little too long into her eyes. She doesn't feel like she was getting sucked into them as she did with Nicole's. As a matter of fact, it's making the hair on the back of her neck stand up in a fight or flight kind of way. Tucker reached out, hoping to place his hand on hers, but Waverly quickly reached up with her hand for a glass of water. Just then, she can see Nicole and her two friends get a table within her eye line behind Tucker. Nicole's presence, although far away, seems to have a really soothing effect on her soul. Nicoles sees Waverly, and she flashes her a perfectly dimpled smile and mouths, "I miss you." At least that's what Waverly thinks she said. 

Tucker: "Someone looks happy." Tucker mistakes that the smile was for him. 

Waverly: "We are in Vegas. The sun is shining. What's not to like?" 

Tucker clinks on the glass, getting everyone's attention. "Now that I have all of you here at this lunch. I want to announce after the Netflix deal. Our popularity has exploded. After seeing the early edits of season 2, we are happy to announce that we have greenlit season 3." Some around the table gasped. Waverly is so happy she just brought her hands up to her mouth to cover her shocked expression. "We are going to celebrate by throwing a party tonight at LIGHT here at the Mandalay Bay. Everyone's team and significant others are welcome." Tucker sits down and turns to Waverly, "You are in Vegas by yourself, right? Would you like to be my date for tonight?" Waverly doesn't know what to say. She had her heart set on going out with Nicole tonight. As a matter of fact, she has her heart set on going out with Nicole every night if she agrees to it. Wynonna can sense her friend being uneasy, so she got up and walked up behind Waverly. She places her hand on Waverly's shoulder to reassure her. 

Wynonna: "Actually, she is here with someone. Wouldn't you want to invite Nic?" 

Tucker clearly not expecting that news: "You should definitely invite Nick? The more, the merrier, as long as Waverly saves me a dance." This guy is relentless, but Waverly can live with that. She says thank you to Wynonna for saving her ass. She takes out her phone and texts Nicole. 

Waves: Hey, I am so sorry, but there is a change in our plans.  
Do you mind being my date to a party thrown by the studio?  
You can invite your friends as well. We have been renewed for another season. :)

Nicole❤: Congrats, Waves! If that is ok with you, I would never say no to a free party. 

Waverly looks up, and she can see Nicole asking her friends. Dolls and Eliza high five each other, and Waverly takes that as a good sign. 

Nicole❤: They are beyond excited.

Waverly: I will text you the details. Can I have your names for the guest list? 

Nicole❤: Eliza Shapiro and Xavier Dolls. I am hoping you remember my name by now. 

The rest of the afternoon went on uneventfully. Waverly goes back to her room, and she finds Chrissy there already with some clothes for the evening. She tries on a few dresses and lands on a navy satin halter dress that stops on top of her knees. She had an appointment with hair and makeup, so she texts Nicole that she'd meet her at the club and sends her the address. The casts all met up and headed down together. Everyone is dressed to the nines and looks gorgeous. Wynonna is flying solo tonight because her husband is staying in with their two kids. Meanwhile, Doc bought his wife Kate, and Zoie bought her partner Rosita. There are a lot of people at the party already. Waiters are walking around with trays of Prosecco. Tucker beelines it for Waverly as soon as he sees her. He passes her a glass of bubbly. "Where is your date?" 

Waverly: "I had to get my hair and makeup done, so we are arriving separately." Just then, Waverly can see Nicole and her friends talking to the bouncer. Nicole is wearing a single-breasted radzimir jacket and a dress shirt, unbuttoned till mid cleavage. Waverly's throat is parched for some reason. She drank the entire glass of bubbly in one go and excused herself. She walks towards Nicole, and Nicole mouths, "wow." Shaking her head in disbelief at how beautiful a person can be. 

Waverly: "Stop it. Have you seen what everyone else looks like?" 

Nicole: "If you can see yourself through my eyes..." She leans in and kisses her on the cheek. Waverly can instantly feel goosebumps erupting down her arms. She casually rubs her arms up and down to try to tame the natural response. "Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?" Nicole takes her jacket off and covers her shoulder, and rubs her arms up and down. Waverly can smell Nicole's perfume on the collar of the jacket. Is that Vanilla? Nicole introduces Dolls and Eliza to Waverly. Dolls said they had met already with a smirk. They disperse around the room, Dolls and Eliza are making small talks with different crowds. . Nicole and Waverly are left alone with yet another glass of Prosecco.

“You want me to get you something else?” Nicole asks. 

“I do want a vodka soda instead, but I am also afraid that if you leave my side, my boss is going to try to hit on me again.” Waverly takes her hand and places them behind Nicole's waist, resting them on the small of her back. 

“So I am like a shield for tonight?” Nicole feigning hurt. 

“You just happen to be a very stunning shield” Waverly pulls on Nicole’s open collar and bring her just inches. Nicole puts her hand by the bar top that Waverly is leaning on to brace herself. The moment is filled with anticipation as if all the air is sucked out of the room. Then someone clears their throat by the pair. Waverly curses in her head and sees who ruined a wonderful moment. It is Wynonna with a shit-eating grin on her face.   
  
Wynonna: “Hello, Miss Haught, you sure work fast. I have my eyes on you, though. If you hurt Waverly, I will send studio security after you.”

Nicole: “I would rather die than to hurt Waverly” she looks down at the tiny Angel just inches away below her.

Wynonna: “Ok, now, you are just making me look bad.” Dolls and Eliza also reappear. 

Eliza: "Finally! Are we allowed to be here now for some Q&A. Nicole told Dolls and me to make ourselves sparse the rest of the night if we want to enjoy the party?"

Nicole rolled her eyes, "I just wanted some privacy with Waverly before yous clamor all over her. Now that we have a crowd let me go get you that drink." She brings Waverly's hands up and kisses her knuckles. "I will be right back." 

When Nicole is out of earshot. "Spill it, is she always this much of a sucker for pretty girls," Wynonna asks. 

Eliza shakes her head, "This is the first we have seen her like this. She is just laying all her cards out on the table, eh. You'd have to be blind not to see it. If you don't mind me asking Waverly, have you been attracted to women before?" 

Waverly: "I can't say I have a lot of experience... if any. But, I know what I feel for Nicole is something I have never felt before. So Nicole being a woman is not the only new thing for me. I have never felt this connected to a person before." 

Dolls look at her with a smile on his face. "Good answer." 

Just then, Tucker approaches again. "Everyone enjoying the party?" 

Eliza: "Yes, thank you, great party." 

Tucker turns to Dolls, "So you are the boyfriend?" Slightly intimidated by those bulging biceps, but what he lacks, Tucker makes up for it in money. 

Dolls: "No, I don't have the pleasure of catching this beautiful lady's eyes." 

Tucker: "Waverly, I actually went and got you a present. I think it will go really well with your dress." He nods at his assistant, and Pete brings a recognizable Tiffany's green box. In the box is a soleste diamond necklace.

Waverly protests, "Oh no, this is too much, I can't." Tucker already made his way behind Waverly, placing the necklace and clasping it behind her. Waverly feels very uneasy with all this, especially when Tucker's finger lifts her hair, exposing her neck. 

Tucker: "Nonsense, the whole cast is getting something. Each gift is personalized."

Wynonna leans over to Dolls, "This is definitely a move. All I got was Tiffany's pen." 

Just then, Nicole reappears with their drinks. Waverly reaches out to Nicole for her drink and slides away from Tucker. Now that Nicole's hand is free, Waverly laces their fingers together and curls Nicole's arm tightly around her waist. "Nicole, this is Tucker tonight's host. Tucker, this is my date, Nicole. Do you want your jacket back?" 

Nicole squeezes Waverly closer to her. "Not if you need it." kisses her on her temple, trying to reassure her. She can tell whatever just happened has frazzled Waverly. Tucker doesn't seem to be phased at all with the appearance of Nicole. Even though the studio that produces the show isn't a huge one, Tucker's dad still makes a million dollars a year, which affords him a very comfortable life. He sure loves to flaunt it too. Tucker knows what he wants, and he plans to get it. Xavier does what he does best, getting a party started. He funnels their group to the dance floor so that they can enjoy the rest of the night without letting creepy Tucker ruining it. Nicole is not a good dancer, but she doesn't mind making a fool out of herself when flanked by her best friend and liquid courage. Nicole danced as close as possible to Waverly the entire night. She can feel the heat radiating off of the brunette. Eliza being a fantastic wing-woman, offered to coat check Nicole's jacket for them. Nicole rolled up her sleeves as they continued to dance the night away. Waverly can feel the skin on skin contact, even if it's just Nicole's hands and forearms on her body. All this is so intoxicating she feels almost dizzy. Occasionally Nicole will grab them some water and left Waverly on the dance floor with their group. Luckily Tucker avoided the dance floor as if he was allergic to it. Whenever Nicole would return, Waverly would naturally drift back into her space. Their noses would brush by one another when they have to lean in just to talk, but neither of them pushed it any further. After what feels like hours of dancing, everyone is famished. Tucker finally reappears now that they have left the dancefloor. "You guys want to go grab something to eat? We can order room service at my sky view suite. Dolls just chuckled, "Don't you think there are too many of us to fit in a one-bedroom suite?"

Wynonna, "I have to call it a night, balls and chains are calling the kids are bouncing off the walls being trapped in a hotel room." 

Tucker: "There is plenty of room in a sky suite. I have a whole living room." 

Nicole: "What do you want to do? I think I rather take a shower, get into sweat pants, eat some greasy food, and watch TV with the rest of the group?" 

Waverly: "That sounds perfect." 

Nicole looks at Dolls and Eliza. They silently give Nicole the ok to invite people back to their suite. It's Nicole's decision anyway. She is the one that doesn't like to talk about herself. "Tucker, I think we are going just to call it a night. We are just going to go back to my room instead." 

Tucker looks at everyone and is perplexed at why these plebs don't jump at the chance to hang out at his place. Before he can even lash out like a petulant child, everyone has gone to the coat check to collect their stuff. Chrissy already grabbed everyone's coat from coat check and let Waverly know that she will head to Waverly's room to collect some of her stuff. Dolls called it an adult sleepover for everyone and even told Wynonna to bring her whole family. Dolls give Wynonna his key to 61-335, and Eliza gave her key to Chrissy. Waverly couldn't believe her eyes when they opened the door. Nicole is staying at the presidential suite. They have four bedrooms, a grand staircase to a second floor, a theater room, and a pool table. Nicole leads Waverly to her bedroom, located on the second floor, and laid out some towels and a robe for her. She said by the time she is done, Chrissy should make it up here with her clothes. If not, she is welcome to wear Nicole's shorts and sweater. Waverly does feel all sticky from all that dancing, and a shower does sound great. What she really wanted to do was ask Nicole to join her in the shower, but they haven't even kissed yet. This is technically a second date, and all her friends are downstairs. The shower is heaven, and by the time she finished, Chrissy was sitting in Nicole's lounge area waiting for her with her clothes. 

Chrissy, "Oh my Gawd Waverly." 

Waverly. "Crazy, right?" 

Chrissy. "Are you sure they are not at a bachelorette party? Like the Hangover." 

Waverly: "Do you see a tiger and strippers anywhere?" 

Chrissy. "You know Nicole's jacket is Prada. Is Nicole like rich? She doesn't act rich. Not like Tucker." 

Waverly: "I don't know Chrissy, and I don't care, to be honest." 

Chrissy: "So do you want a t-shirt and pajama pants? or a sweater and shorts? or a combo. I brought you all the options." 

Waverly: "I am hoping to wear Nicole's sweater, actually." Waverly devilishly suggests. "So how bout you give me the t-shirt and shorts" I am going to tell her it's too cold and I will have to borrow her sweater." 

Chrissy: "You are walking that fine line of crazy. You are like obsessed!" 

Waverly: "I am in so deep, Chrissy." She puts the hood over her head and inhales the laundry detergent. 

\--- 

Chrissy and Waverly walk back downstairs to meet up with the rest of the group. Nicole has ordered Shake Shack to be delivered to the room. She ordered a lot of burgers, fries, and milkshakes. Waverly internally groans that she probably can't have anything except for the french fries. When Nicole spotted her, she hands her a separate bag. "I ordered a veggie one for you. It's their limited time special item. Is that ok? I don't want to assume, but I also want you to have to something in case you are hungry straight out of the shower." Waverly stares at Nicole. A flood of emotion swirled up from the pit of her stomach. How can someone she barely knows be so attentive to her needs without asking for something back in return?

Waverly: "How are you be so amazing?

Nicole: "I am never going to get tired of hearing that." In the middle of the room, where everyone can see, Waverly leans forward and kisses Nicole on the lips. Nicole was so shocked she didn't know what to do and just froze in her tracks. Before she can reciprocate, Waverly's lips were gone. 

Waverly: "Thank you." and she sat down next to Nicole and dug into her burger. Nicole's cheeks are starting to flush, matching the color of her hair. Wynonna, Dolls, and Eliza had the largest grin on their face while Wynonna's kids played by the pool table with their dad. Dolls tugged at Eliza and saw if they should give the two of them some space. "We are going to go buy some alcohol. What do you guys want?" 

Wynonna, "Don't you have a butler service? The same dude that delivered shake shack?" 

Dolls furrow his brow at the lack of tact. "We have legs too. We can head out and grab it ourselves." Tilting his head to signal to Wynonna that they should leave the space. 

Wynonna, "I am good with the shakes, thanks." She continues to smile mischievously at Nicole and Waverly. Nicole gets up from under Wynonna's watchful eyes. "I am going to take a shower now that it's vacated. You guys will be ok for 10, maybe 15 minutes?" Waverly just nods without looking up because she can feel Wynonna's eyes on her. "I will be right back." 

Wynonna finally has Wavery alone. "Waves, I feel like I am watching a rom-com." 

Waverly: "I feel like I am in a romantic comedy." 

Chrissy: "You deserve to be happy." 

Waverly: "Isn't she too perfect, though? I know nothing about her. What if she likes to drown kittens in her spare time." 

Wynonna wanted to make a 'drowning in pussy joke,' but she refrained. "Don't let your head talk you out of this. I have been around long enough. I can see what you guys have." 

Waverly: "Wasn't your husband your high school sweetheart?" Wynonna slaps her in the arm, and Waverly lets out a mock "Ow." 

Nicole returns with Dolls and Eliza and a couple of beers. She is wearing shorts, a sports bra and a tank top. It turns out Waverly is wearing the only sweater Nicole brought to this trip. Nicole sat on the couch, and Waverly cuddled into her with the pretense of sharing body heat. The group agreed on a movie and tucked themselves in for the rest of the night. 


	4. When you know

After Wynonna's kids are all tuckered out, the couple bid the crew goodnight and thanked them for how much fun they had. Chrissy is also getting tired and decided to head back to her room. She gets up and looks at Waverly. Suggesting that perhaps she should also leave with her seeing that they have a meet and greet at 11 am. Then a bunch of scheduled interviews followed by a panel with just Wynonna at 3 pm. After rattling off her schedule in front of everyone. Eliza and Dolls chuckled and say that they will head to bed now and will see Nicole tomorrow morning if she is interested. Waverly detaches herself from Nicole. They fit together like two pieces of puzzles. Nicole instantly misses the feel of Waverly in her arms, but she knows Waverly has obligations to attend to. She walks the girls out to the door and gives Waverly a key. This way, if she wants to escape for a bit, she is welcome to come to hang out at the suite anytime. Waverly asked Chrissy to wait for her at the elevator. Nicole shuts the door a little to give the two of them some privacy. 

Waverly: "I had a really nice time."

Nicole is leaning over Waverly, putting her forearm above Waverly, and resting her head on her arm, looking down at Waverly lovingly. "I miss you already." Nicole leans and pauses in front of Waverly's lips, a smile on both of their lips. Waverly tilts her head and leans up for the sweetest first kiss she has ever had. You can't even script it to be this perfect. Nicole deepens the kiss, wraps her arm around Waverly's waist, and pulls her up towards her. Waverly throws her arms behind Nicole's neck to hold herself in place since she is standing on her tippy toes. Chrissy clears her throat loudly. Waverly takes that as her cue that she has stayed too long. She looks back up at Nicole, who looks love drunk. "Is that what kissing is supposed to feel like? I might have to do it, you know, for research" Nicole Leans in again, and another passionate kiss erupts. 

Chrissy: "Waverly, the elevator is here.... it has been here about ten times now."

Waverly: "Ok! I am coming." She leans up and gives Nicole one quick peck. "I hope to see you tomorrow?"

Nicole: "I wouldn't have it any other way." 

They shut the door behind them and ride the elevator back to the lobby and walk to their part of the hotel. Waverly is still wearing Nicole's sweater. There is something adorable about the heart with eyes embroidered on the chest. 

Chrissy: "You know that is a Comme des Garçons sweater. It's like a FrenchxJapanese brand. Super hip. Your girlfriend just casually hands you a three hundred dollar sweater for PJs." 

Waverly: "First of all, she is not my girlfriend. Second of all, I don't think she is trying to show off. This is the only sweater she had." 

Chrissy: "I am not criticizing her, relax Waves. It's cute to see how smitten you are, though, but when this weekend is over. What are you two going to do? Where does she live? What does she do for a living? Is she a drug dealer?" 

Waverly doesn't have the answer to any of those questions. She knows in her heart that Nicole is a good person. Her head hit the pillow when she got back into the room. She takes off the sweater and wraps it around herself. 

\-----

Waverly wakes up with a knock on the door at 8 am. This feels awfully early since she doesn't have a meet and greet until 11 am. She throws on Nicole's sweater and walks towards the door. For whatever reason, she was expecting Nicole to be on the other side, so to her disappointment, she finds Tucker standing there instead. 

Tucker: "Good morning, Waverly. I am hoping to invite you to breakfast."

Waverly: "You couldn't have just called?" Now feeling a little exposed in her pyjamas shorts. 

Tucker: "Isn't it more gentlemanly if I showed up at your door." 

Waverly is trying her best to come up with an excuse, but it's way too early for that. "I do have a meet and greet to get ready for." 

Tucker: "That's not till 11 am. I booked breakfast downstairs at 9 am." 

Waverly doesn't have the energy to evade anymore, but she wants to be firm with him that she has Nicole, whatever it might be, "I am going to call Nicole to let her know." 

Tucker: "From what I gathered from Chrissy, you two are not a couple, and you just met this trip." 

Waverly: "Yes, that is true, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to let Nicole know what I am doing. Do you mind waiting outside then, or just let me know which restaurant to meet you at?" She wanted to say, even without Nicole, you wouldn't be in the picture. 

Tucker rolls his eyes, "Suit yourself. It's at Citizens Kitchen and Bar downstairs." 

Waverly closes the door in Tucker's face. She grabs her phone and calls Nicole. "Shit," She realized it might be too early to call. Nicole picks up the phone, and she doesn't sound like she was sleeping. "Someone is up early." Nicole's voice is laced with honey. 

Waverly: "Tucker just coerced me to go to breakfast with him. He just showed up at my door this morning.

"That's not highly inappropriate and creepy at all." Nicole says sarcastically, "You want me to invite myself to breakfast? I don't mind being an ass since he is one. We can turn this into a giant pissing contest." Waverly wants to say yes so badly, but she feels like she has monopolized enough of Nicole's time. 

Waverly: "No, I have taken enough of your time already. I want you to enjoy Vegas too." 

Nicole: "Waverly, I will be by your side as long as you will have me." 

Waverly melted into a puddle right then and there. She composed herself and told Nicole to meet her at Citizen Kitchen at 10 am so that the breakfast won't be too long and she can walk her to her next event. Waverly wants to treat her to coffee, at least. Waverly got ready as slowly as possible. She decided to wear her hair in a messy bun with tights, ballerina flats and Nicole's sweater that fits more like a dress. Waverly knows she is hopeless, but at least she owns it. She heads down to the restaurant to meet up with Tucker. Waverly sits down across from Tucker and kindly asked the waiter for a cup of coffee. 

Tucker: "You look nice, Waverly." 

Waverly: "Thank you, so anyone else joining us for breakfast?" Waverly is treating this as a business meeting. 

Tucker: "No, this is just an opportunity for us to get to know each other better." 

Waverly doesn't bother to look up from her menu to look at Tucker. She knows he is staring intensely at her. There aren't any vegan options, so she politely asked for a fruit bowl. After some simple pleasantry about the convention, Tucker dives right into suggestions of how nice a couple they will make and how many doors he would open to his girlfriend. Waverly lets him know whoever he ends up with will be a lucky girl. Waverly will lose her mind if she has to keep up with this any longer. It's only 9:30 am so she has to endure another 30 minutes of listening to how connected Tucker's family is. Just as Waverly started to panic about the situation. A fresh as a daisy, Nicole slips up beside her. She has her hair tied up in a ponytail, minimal makeup, and a Lost Girl sweater that says "claimed" on the front. "I thought I saw you when I was walking back from the merchandizing store. You wouldn't mind Tucker if I joined? I want to thank you for hosting a wonderful party last night." 

Tucker: "I don't want you here, but if Waverly does." He looks over to Waverly, and she is beaming.

Waverly: "Nice sweater." 

Nicole: "Someone left me with nothing to wear, so I have to buy more clothes." Waverly blushes, knowing full well that someone is her. "My sweater does look good on you, though. Do you think I will be getting it back? Actually, no, this will I will always have an excuse to come find you." Nicole hands Waverly a brown paper bag. "I also bought you a vegan donut." Nicole has checked out the menu and realized that Waverly doesn't have many food options, so she went to the bakery and got her a vegan donut. The waiter walked up to the extra guest and asked if he could get her anything. Nicole ordered an omelette with toasts and a smoothie. She had to make sure it doesn't have any honeydew melon because she is allergic to those. Waverly takes a mental note. The breakfasts arrive, and Nicole gives Waverly her toast after making sure it doesn't have butter on it already. It's seamless how they share food. Waverly even fed Nicole a bit of her toast after she put jam on it. Tucker was fuming. He turned into the third wheel on a date he wanted to be on. 

Nicole: "So, Tucker, do you always take co-workers out for breakfast?" taking a sip of her smoothie.

Tucker: "Waverly and I don't work together. I don't work for the studio. I am just here for the weekend." 

Nicole: "Oh, what do you do then?" 

Tucker: "Nothing, you don't have to work when your family is rich. If Waverly is my girlfriend, she wouldn't have to work either." 

Waverly: "I love what I do, I wouldn't change that even if I win the lottery tomorrow." Nicole looks over to Waverly with adoration. Waverly continues to hit everything out of the park. Nicole feels like she found someone that compliments her and grounds her. She wants to capture those lips with hers, but Nicole doesn't want to give Tucker a show. So she just grabbed her hand and kissed Waverly's palm. Electricity shoots up Waverly's and arm. She feels warm all over. Tucker desperately wants to break this up. 

Tucker: "What do you do for a living, Nicole." 

Nicole: "I am actually between jobs right now." 

Tucker: "So you are unemployed." 

Nicole: "I have always been self-employed. I started a company right out of University. I sold the company last year." 

Tucker: "Is there good money in that?" 

Nicole: "It sold for 25 million." 

Tucker and Waverly both choked on their food. Nicole: "So now I am just tinkering with the next idea." Waverly feels like Nicole has read her most inner thoughts. They seem to agree on everything so far. "Well, look at the time. Waverly, you probably have to meet up with Chrissy soon?" 

Tucker: "Can we grab the check, please." The waiter comes back, "Miss. Haught, we have charged it to the presidential suite as instructed." Not only did Nicole take her girl, but she also took the presidential suite that he wanted. 

Nicole: "It is the least I can do, Tucker, after that party." Nicole gets up from the chair and offers a hand to Waverly. She gladly grabs it and links her arm with Nicole. 

Tucker: "Waverly, I am hoping to take you out for dinner tonight." 

Waverly: "Tucker, I don't want to go to dinner with you. If you ever have any gatherings with a large group, I'd be happy to join." 

Tucker: "Waverly, are you choosing your _friend_ over me?" 

Waverly: "You were never a choice Tucker, even if Nicole isn't here, I won't choose you." She feels like she has to be blunt to not leave any room for ambiguity. Nicole swings her arm around Waverly's shoulder, and they walked out. Tucker wanted to protest, but Nicole looked back with a death glare, warning him not to cross a line. She can be nice but only up to a certain point. 

When they are finally far enough away, Waverly looked up at Nicole. "Sorry, you had to be there for that." 

Nicole: "No, it's fine. I loved it. I know you are quite the popular girl around here." Fans are gawking at the sight of Waverly walking on the casino floors. They are definitely taking their photos, wondering who the mystery woman Waverly is with. When they got closer to the convention hall. Chrissy was already waiting for Waverly by the escalators. 

Chrissy: "Twitter has exploded. Some fan that took a photo with you on the plane caught a bit of Nicole as well. Now everyone is wondering how long you have two been together. What am I supposed to say? Are you even a couple, or is this a what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas thing?" 

Nicole doesn't want to put a label on it before Waverly is comfortable. Just days ago, Nicole thought Waverly was straight. Now everyone wants to know what the deal is with the two of them even before they had a chance to spend more time together. Waverly squeezes Nicole's hand and looks at her. All her worries disappear when she sees the way Waverly looks back at her. "There is so much I need to tell you." Nicole blurts out. 

Waverly: "We will talk when I finish for the day?" 

Nicole: "Can I take you out tonight, and we play tourist?" 

Waverly: "I will come to your room to pick you up at 5 pm?"

"So we can go to an early bird buffet?" She says sarcastically and leans in a kisses Waverly as if no one is watching, which was wishful thinking because everyone was watching. Pretty sure there are photos of them floating on the internet by now. The Fae Family is small but mighty. There are websites, Youtube channels, Instagram and Twitter account dedicated to different ships and characters. "You can pick me up, but let me plan the date, ok?" Waverly nods in agreement. The rest of the day is going to go by so slowly. The morning was a blur. She met hundreds of fans. Then a bunch of repetitive interviews. It's a relief now that she has Wynonna sitting next to her so that the attention is no longer on her and... her redhead. 

Wynonna: "So Twitter has a photo of you and Nicole. I even saw a cute GIF. It looks like Haught stuff is a great kisser." 

Waverly gives Wynonna a look, but she can't help but smile at the thought of the kiss. The way she tasted on her lips. "Go get on stage. I will be right behind you." Waverly checks her cell phone one more time before heading on. She hasn't heard from Nicole. She is not sure what Nicole's schedule is like. She quickly typed a 'thinking of you message' and put her phone back in her pocket. They got on stage, and the spotlight on them was blinding. Waverly couldn't see out into the crowd until she sat down and the room light equalizes. The conversation was easy, and they chat about their chemistry and how excited they are about another season. They have more stories to tell and are looking forward to exploring more of the mythology. Waverly was asked if she is Team Lauren or Team Wolf, Waverly tried her best to be neutral, but the crowd shouted, "Team Redhaught." All Waverly could do is blush and give her fans a cheeky smile and a wink. Just then, there are some murmurs inside the room. It looks like Nicole is actually in the audience. She is sitting with Wynonna's husband and keeping the kids entertained. Waverly couldn't recognize Nicole with a hat covering her vibrant red hair. Watching Nicole fit in so nicely with people in Waverly's life makes Waverly feels encouraged. 

Wynonna and Waverly get up and wave goodbye to the audience, blowing them kisses. Waverly catches Nicole's eyes and blows a kiss her way. Nicole ducks out of the convention center so she can go back to her room to get ready. She texted Waverly, letting her know to wear comfortable shoes. Waverly got back and threw together a relaxed outfit. She kept the ballerina flats and tights but swapped the sweater for a deep V t-shirt and accessorized it with a few necklaces. She tied a thin cardigan around her waist and decided to wear her hair down. Vegas is hard to dress for when it is super hot outside, but the air-conditioned indoor area can surprise you. She makes her way up to Nicole's floor with a skip in her step. She is 20 minutes early but knocks on the door, and Dolls opens with a large smile on his face. 

Dolls, "Nicole is almost ready. You look great, by the way." 

Waverly tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and thanked Dolls. Waverly walked down the stairs, and she looks radiant. She is wearing a black t-shirt, skinny jeans that stop short by her ankles and her black oxfords. She is carrying a thin bomber jacket with the word LOVE on the back and a pair of aviators hanging on her shirt. 

Nicole: "You look fantastic." 

Eliza shouts: "Don't you dare come home tonight, or bring Waverly home." Waverly blushes. She'd be lying if she says she hasn't thought about it. 

Nicole: "You are making Waverly uncomfortable." She wraps her arm around Waverly, "Hey you." Waverly reciprocates with a kiss, and then another, then another. 

Dolls: "We have a couple of rooms upstairs, you know, you can use them now." 

Nicole: "We are leaving." Nicole's arms are still wrapped around Waverly as she kisses her forehead one more time. She laced her fingers with Waverly's and walked out the door. Being with Nicole makes the simplest thing exciting, like an elevator ride down to the lobby. Nicole was standing behind Waverly, and kisses down her neck starting behind her ear. She was whispering sweet nothings that made Waverly's stomach do flips. "Are you hungry?" Waverly nods, unsure if she is actually hungry or just agreeing to everything that comes out of Nicole's mouth. "Good because we need to make it to the restaurant by 5:30." 

\--- 

They arrived at their reservation at Le Cirque early. The strip had no traffic, which was shocking. They were seated right under the large chandelier under colourful tapestries. They sit down, and an amuse-bouche is placed in front of them. Nicole must have ordered ahead of time. The meal came with wine pairing, and it's some of the fanciest and tastiest vegan food Waverly has ever had. The conversation flowed nicely. Waverly found out that Nicole was emancipated from her parents when she turned 18. She took her brothers with her and worked to provide for them. She then went to a local university on a scholarship, which leads to a transfer to a more prestigious University. She didn't leave her brothers till they got into their apprenticeship. They now have great jobs in the tiny town they grew up in. One is a welder, and the other is an electrition, and both are married with kids. Nicole adores her nieces and nephews and has a phone full of their videos and photos. Waverly is just counting her lucky stars that Nicole is single when they met. It would be a devastating blow to have this chemistry between them and not act on it. After they finished their desserts and their dessert wine, Nicole leads Waverly to O, one of Nicole's favourite cirque shows. The show is a balm to Waverly's creative soul. The music, the athleticism and the colours. It's all wrapped one in one magical water show, a pool inside an auditorium is unbelievable. Nicole loved watching Waverly's smile gets bigger and bigger. She is just glad that she gets to be the one that shares it with her. 

After the show, Nicole brought Waverly out onto the strip. When it's later at night, the weather is cooler. They leaned against the railing and waited for the Bellagio water fountain show. When the music and the water danced in a synchronized delight, Waverly leaned back into Nicole's arms. No words were exchanged, but both are dialled into each other and the moment. It feels like the only ones left on the busy Vegas strip are the two of them. But then something rancid wafts his way into their bubble. 

Tucker: "Hello, Waverly." 

Nicole: "Jesus, Tucker." Nicole instinctively shielded Waverly from where the sound came from. "What are you doing here?"

Tucker: "Same as you guys, enjoying the show." 

Waverly: "How did you know we are here?" 

Tucker could have lied and said he is also taking a stroll down the strip, but instead, he tells her the truth as if it is an appropriate answer. "I follow you guys' hashtag on Instagram #Wayhaught and saw a couple of posts of you guys by the Bellagio, so I thought I'd try my luck. 

Nicole: "Well, you found us. Have a nice night." Nicole is still standing between Waverly and Tucker. She is trying to sidestep Tucker to get them away from him. "We are going to catch an Uber now." 

Tucker: "I can split one with you and head back together." 

Nicole: "We are not going back to the Mandalay Bay. I have a third stop planned for my date with Waverly." With that, Nicole tugs Waverly out of the crowd and away from Tucker. Tucker tried to protest, "Waverly, she is not what you think...." but the crowd provided enough of a screen for the girls to get away. Their Uber dropped them off at Top Golf. Waverly has never golfed before, so Nicole stood behind her to try to help her get the hang of something that resembled a swing. Having Nicole completely envelop her in her tone arms is too much for Waverly to handle. The smell of Nicole's shampoo and laundry detergent is starting to make Waverly's head spin. Nicole is a natural athlete and has obviously golfed before. Watching her hit the ball with such control is turning Waverly on more than she anticipated. Will it be too presumptuous of her to ask Nicole to stay the night in her room? They sat for a bit and enjoyed more drinks and conversations. Nicole is present, but Waverly can tell her eyes keep scanning the room in the event Tucker shows up again. She has started following the hashtag. If there are too many photos of them posted at Top Golf, Nicole will change venues. "Now, we don't have any more reservations for the rest of the night. What would you like to do?" 

Waverly: "You?" 

Nicole smiles, "Now, Waverly, before we go any further, I want you to know that this isn't a one-weekend thing for me. If I wake up the next morning with an empty bed and you are ghosting me. I rather not" 

Waverly: "My room or yours?" 

Nicole: "If you don't mind coming back to my place, the rooms are large, and Eliza says the walls are soundproofed." Waverly will ask her how she knows later. Right now, all Waverly wants to do is straddle Nicole and kiss her senseless. 

=== 

Waverly and Nicole made it back to her suite. They walked up the stairs and had to stop a few times because Nicole's leg keeps giving out at how weak in the knees Waverly made her. Nicole would sit on the stairs, and Waverly would make out with her right then and there. If it weren't for the possibility of being caught out in the open, they might have just slept together right there on the staircase. They walked into Nicole's room and started taking off each other's shirts. Waverly's shirt got caught in her necklace, and they had a good laugh about that. Waverly unbuttoned Nicole's pants and tried to pull them off of her. Nicole is trying her best to lay down so that they can get past her ankles, but Waverly is too eager and ripped it right off, thus taking out Nicole's legs from right under her. Luckily they were close enough to the bed not to give Nicole a concussion. Their kisses are starting to get sloppy, and their hands searching for bra clasps. "Wait, wait, wait... Waverly, I have to tell you one more thing." Nicole mutters between kisses. 

Waverly: "Can it wait till the morning?" now she is making her way down Nicole's collarbone, sucking on delicate skin, leaving a mark just above her breast.

Nicole threw her head back at the sensation but gathered enough of herself just gently to push Waverly off of her. "I have to tell you that I am married." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for ending it on a cliffhanger. I promise this will be resolved by next Friday.


	5. My Happy Ending

The room feels like it has been turned upside down. Waverly can't help but feel a tightening in her chest and her eyes welling up with tears. All Waverly can muster up at this moment is a whispered, "What?" She is still straddling Nicole's bare legs and all of a sudden feel very self-conscious. Nicole's hands slip to the small of Waverly's back, trying to keep her in place. She knows that Waverly wants to make a run for it, and all Nicole needs is a chance to clarify that statement. "I just need you to afford me a couple of minutes while I explain the whole thing." 

"With all the time we have spent together. This is the moment you choose to tell me?" 

"You didn't ask!" 

"Are you seriously pinning this on me?" 

"No, baby," 

"Do not call me that." Waverly hates that a simple pet name melts her defences, that her heart yearns for Nicole. She is desperately trying to hold on to the anger she feels. 

"I am trying to say I am legally married, but I don't know who I married." 

"And that makes it all better?" Waverly got off of Nicole in a hurry and started putting her shirt back on. Tears started to fall, and her vision is starting to blur. Nicole gets off the bed, trying to stop Waverly from leaving. She reaches out and touches her elbow, and Waverly shakes her off. Waverly's brown eyes, albeit filled with tears, are filled with determination. Resolute to get away from Nicole. Equally determined, Nicole continues to explain herself even though Waverly doesn't want to listen. The two walk down the stairs and Waverly is trying her best to get out of the room. "Two years ago, Eliza Dolls and I were at the same conference, and we must have gotten really drunk. Like blackout drunk, and I woke up with a wedding ring. We thought it was a joke, so we never bothered to follow up. When I sold my company and my lawyers set up a trust, they found paperwork that I married a Shae Pressman. I tried to find Shae, but she wasn't at her last known address. My lawyers are looking to see if they can find footage or the chapel we got married. Because if I was so intoxicated, there is no way I can consent to that. Waverly, please stop and look at me." 

Waverly made it to the elevator and turned around, "I hear you, but I also just need to be alone right now." 

Nicole: "Tell me, what do I need to do to fix this?" 

Waverly: "A time machine..." Waverly knows that is not fair, but she had to say it. The elevator shuts, and tears stream down Nicole's face. She has royally screwed this up. She wanted to chase after Waverly, but it's likely frowned upon going down to the casino floors in your underwear. Nicole sulked back towards the hotel room and realized that she locked herself out without her key. It's a miracle that Dolls and Eliza were walking back from their night out not too long after. 

Eliza: "What happened, Hun?" 

Nicole: "I just told Wavelry I am married." 

Dolls: "When exactly did you do that? After you stripped down to your panties and bra?" Xavier takes off his jacket and covers his friend. He takes his key out of his jacket pocket and opens the door. 

Eliza: "Was it really necessary to tell her? It is a technicality. We don't even know who you married, and Dolls and I were in Vegas with you." 

Nicole: "I really like her. I can't lie to her. I want her to know everything about me." 

Dolls: "She will sleep on it, and the shock will pass. You will have to grovel until she forgives you." 

Eliza: "Take a shower and then go to bed. We will all wake up fresh and figure out your next moves." 

\---- 

Waverly woke up feeling like shit. It's Saturday Convention day, and they have a closing party where fans have the opportunity to party with the cast. She really doesn't want to participate in cast panels today, and there are two of them. She wants to stay in her pyjamas and keep her blackout blinds shut. She looked over to Nicole's sweater and hat hanging by an armchair in the corner of the room. Part of her wants to tell Chrissy to return everything, but another part tells her to give Nicole another shot. She isn't even mad that she is married. Waverly is upset that Nicole lied to her. Lied by omission. But when was she supposed to tell her? Everything was going so perfectly. If Waverly were in Nicole's shoes, she wouldn't want to throw any ice water on their simmering relationship. Waverly took Nicole's sweater and brought it up to her face, and inhaled. It only has a faint scent of Nicole because Waverly has been wearing it too often. She checked her phone, no messages or calls from Nicole. It looks like Nicole respected her plea to be left alone, but there is a sense of disappointment that she didn't hear from her. Waverly's stomach started to growl. She has a high metabolism, so she needs to snack often. She looked over at the welcome fruit basket, and it's empty. She can call down for room service, but it might be too long. Waverly is going to try her luck with the vending machine down the hall. She is going to need to get something in her before she starts getting light-headed. When she opened her door, she finds a beautiful redhead sitting on the floor. Next to her is a brown paper bag, coffees and flowers. When Nicole realized that there was movement, she gets up with the brown paperbag. She has her hair in a ponytail, a long sleeves white t-shirt, slimming black sweatpants and a white slip-on. Why does she have to look this good? Waverly forgets why she was mad, to begin with. The woman in front of her didn't do it because she is malicious. She could have slept with Waverly and then tell her the next morning. How can she stay mad at those big brown eyes? 

"I checked the convention schedule and figured out that you didn't have anything till 10 am. I figure if I sit here from 8 am onward, I won't miss you." 

"Does no one call anymore?" referring to people making a habit of just showing up uninvited. Yesterday was Tucker. Today is Nicole. But each evoking a vastly different feeling in the pit of Waverly's stomach. 

"I also just wanted to be close to you. There was a comfort knowing you are on the other side of that door." Waverly loves her honesty. Nicole isn't embarrassed to let Waverly know how much she wants her. "I have a couple of slices of vegan banana bread. Drinks-wise we have an oat milk latte or a black coffee with oat milk. You can choose whatever you like. I also have Eliza on standby to buy you something else. They are just wandering downstairs." 

Waverly: "You seem to have thought of everything." She grabs the bag from Nicole and starts snacking on the banana bread. 

Nicole: "It was a team effort. I don't want to take all the credit. If you want me to go, I will go, but any part of you still wants me. I am going to stay." Waverly swallows a bite, grabs Nicole's shirt, and pulls her into the room and onto her lips. 

Waverly: "No more secrets." 

Nicole: "Ok, so maybe it is a good time to tell you..." 

Waverly furrows her brows. Nicole, "Too soon?" Nicole leans down and kisses Waverly between her furrowed brow, trying to soothe it out, then the tip of her nose and one more on her lips good measures. Nicole makes sure the door is closed and locked behind her and walks Waverly back towards her bed. Nicole smells divine, and it is intoxicating. Waverly can feel Nicole's hands under her shirt. Waverly puts her hands up above her head to facilitates its removal. Waverly's stomach growls, and Nicole laughs into their kiss.

"Maybe we should finish breakfast first? I also left the flowers outside." Nicole wanted to go back out to fetch it, but Waverly hooks her fingers in her waistband and pulls her back into her arms. 

"How is that divorce coming along?" 

"I have a team of expensive lawyers on it. By the time we get married, all this will be done behind us."

"Who says I am marrying you?" 

Nicole: "Just a hypothetical." Nicole rubs her hands up and down Waverly's bare arms. Her fingertips dancing on the exposed skin. If Nicole keeps this up, Waverly might just pass out. Nicole managed to rescue the flowers and put them in the ice bucket. She asks what type of flower does Waverly like so she knows what to buy next time. Waverly then asked Nicole if she plans to make her mad often. She shakes her head and crawls back under the covers next to Waverly. They devoured the food and drinks with their makeshift breakfast in bed. 

"What else do you want to do?" Waverly is leaving Vegas the next day. They have been actively avoiding the topic of what will happen after this weekend. It feels like if you don't talk about it, then it isn't real. This way, they can enjoy the hours that they do have together. 

"I want you to be my big spoon." Waverly wraps Nicole's arms around her and sinks lower into her. She can feel Nicole's breath on the back of her neck. The breath is both calming and goosebumps-inducing. "Is there any other secrets I need to know?" 

Nicole shakes her head. She can feel it when Nicole's nose brushes the back of her neck. She places a sweet kiss behind Waverly's ear, eliciting a surprised moan. "Do you have anything you want to share?" 

"I have never been with a woman before." 

"And how do you feel about that?" 

"I am drawn to you because of you. You just happen to be a hot as hell lady." 

"So you like me despite me being a woman?" 

"No, I like all of you." 

Nicole: "Good answer." Nicole continues to kiss her at the back of her neck down her hairline. Waverly rolls over and captures her lips, throwing her free arm over Nicole's waist and pulls her closer. There is a knock on the door. "Go Away," Waverly calls out. The knock continues to get louder, but Nicole and Waverly don't care. Unless the building is on fire, they are finishing what they started last night. Usually, when you have chemistry kissing someone, it doesn't automatically mean you have sexual chemistry. Most first times are a pile of fumbling limbs and awkwardness. But their first time was magical. Nicole was attentive, and her attention to detail is exquisite. Waverly doesn't actually know her own body that well, so when Nicole asked her what she liked, she sheepishly says she didn't know. Let's just say Nicole spent the next hour exploring Waverly, and Waverly absolutely loved the discoveries she found. She saw literal fireworks exploding when she closes her eyes. They lay spent, tangled in the sheets and each other. Both of them wanted to spend the rest of the day naked in Waverly's hotel room, but Waverly has responsibilities to attend to. 

As they get dressed, Nicole asked Waverly if she can have her sweater back for the day. Nicole will have lunch with her roommates and give them the good news that she is out of the doghouse. When they are finally able to leave the room, Waverly finds a note under the door. It was a note from Tucker, slipping her information that Nicole is actually married. He must have used a private investigator to look into Nicole. His obsession knows no bounds. Waverly calls her manager to report Tucker's unhinged behaviour. Her management team will speak with the studio. Nicole walked Waverly as far as she can without causing too much of a disruption. Chrissy comments on Waverly looking a bit tired. Nicole pulls her into a hug and kisses her on top of her head. Waverly doesn't want to let go just yet, but she knows she is the one with commitments. 

\--- 

Nicole finds her friends sitting at Fleur. They are already on their second mimosa when Nicole sat down and gestured to the waiter that she wants one as well. "Have you guys ordered yet? I am starving." Dolls and Eliza shared a knowing look. "So you guys cleared the air?" Nicole nods, a natural dimpled smile appears on her face. 

Eliza: "The Universe sits the love of your life right next to you on a plane. Horseshoes up your ass Haught." 

Dolls: "Is that what we are calling Waverly? Using the L word already?"

Nicole: "Lesbian? She is not into labels." taking a sip of her mimosa.

Eliza: "Love of your life, you idiot." Nicole grins, knowing full well what her friends meant. 

Nicole: "When you fall in love, it feels dangerous, and you are out of control. But in the end, it is just about finding that connection and surrendering yourself to it. I have surrendered myself to Waverly." 

Eliza fake barfs and Dolls shake his head at his best friend. "I am happy for you even though you have dismantled the three amigos."

Nicole: "I am still here, guys."

Dolls: "We have the industry party tonight. Are we going to that, or are you going to be with Waverly?" Nicole shrugs. It is very unlike her not to have her schedule planned out. Nicole left her assistant, Stephanie, home this trip. She had a family emergency, and Nicole feels that she can handle a weekend by herself. Nicole didn't want to overwhelm her schedule anyway. She rather reconnects with her friends from her 20s. 

Nicole: "I want to spend time with Waverly if she wants to. I am starting to worry about Tucker, though. Not because he slipped a note under Waverly's door telling her that I am married, but rather he looks at Waverly like a toy he must possess." 

Eliza: "You want me to arrange security for Waverly? They can just be around and be discrete. I can inform Waverly's management team. I am sure they would agree to it if they don't have to pay for it." 

Nicole: "Is that a bit much?" 

Dolls: "When has your gut ever been wrong?" 

Nicole: "Ok, make it happen." Their food arrives, and the conversation shifts back to the latest ideas each of them is working on. Nicole reaches down and texts Waverly to let her know that it would make her feel better to have someone close to her. Tucker being at Waverly's door this morning really set Nicole's spidey sense off. Waverly sends a text back. 

Waves: I can still feel you on my body

Nicole❤: I just choked on my food

Waves: Too much?

Nicole❤: Not enough. I was just telling my friends how much I like you. 

Waves: I like you a lot too. 

Nicole❤: Yes, I have a couple of hickeys on my body to prove that. 

Waves: Come find me after you are done? 

Nicole❤: When are you done? 

Waves: Soon, I have a lunch break, so meet me where you left me this morning in an hour? 

Nicole❤: I will be there. You want me to bring you lunch? A salad? 

Waves: Sounds perfect, babe. 

Dolls: "You are ditching us again, aren't you." 

Nicole: "Not yet. I have 45 minutes. So another round?" 

Eliza: "Please, you like hanging out with me, Dolls. We are going to go charge a whole bunch of stuff back to the room to make Nicole pay for it." 

Nicole: "You guys can do whatever you like. I am going to check with Waverly to see what she is doing tonight." 

Eliza: "If she is doing you tonight, do we have to vacate the room." 

Dolls: "The room is HUGE; I will put my earplugs in. Please don't kick us out of the penthouse suite."

Nicole is not indulging her friends and talk about her sex life. "Where are you guys going to be?" 

Dolls: "I am booking a cabana now and charging it to the room. You can find us at..." He presses a couple more buttons on his phone. "The Beach Club... the Grand Sun Villa." 

Nicole downs her last glass of Mimosa and orders a salad to go making sure that the dressing doesn't have eggs or dairy product in it. 

====

Nicole grabs the take away and walks over to where she left Waverly this morning. She can see Chrissy and Waverly walking towards her. When Waverly is closer, she picks up her pace into a light jog and throws herself into Nicole. Whispering into her ear, "I don't know why I miss you so much. We've only known each other for days." 

Nicole: "It's because I almost lost you." 

Chrissy: "What do you mean you almost lost her? What did you do?" 

Waverly hasn't told anyone about the fight they had last night. So she is going to ignore Chrissy's line of question. Apparently, Tucker has tried to arrange a lunch with the cast. Waverly says she would rather not attend. So she is hoping Chrissy can politely decline on her behalf. Waverly just wants to eat her salad with her girl in peace. They sit on a free bench. Waverly rests her feet on Nicole's lap. Nicole rubbing her calves while Waverly ate her salad. Even silence is comfortable. Chrissy finished with her call and rejoined them. "You have one more panel and then a couple of hours of free time before the party tonight, which starts at 9 pm." 

Nicole: "You want to go sit by the beach club after? Dolls booked a cabana. Chrissy, you want to come as well?" Chrissy nods enthusiastically. She has always wanted to try clubbing during the day time. Waverly didn't pack any bathing suits, a rookie mistake for a Vegas first-timer. Nicole calls Dolls to put Waverly and Chrissy on the guestlist for their cabana. By the time the last panel ended. Chrissy had bags of swimsuits ready for Waverly. "Nicole basically bought you 10 bathing suits to choose from. Can you ask if she has any brothers she can introduce me to?" 

\---- 

The music is getting louder as they approach the Beach Club. The place is packed with barely clothed women and men. Waverly feels overdressed in her bikini, which covered most of her assets. A host brings the pair to their villa, which is located on the second floor. They have a birdseye view of the pool. Dolls have already started chiselling away at their minimum spend by ordering well-overpriced bottles of alcohol and snacks. Nicole is reading on her kindle in the shade. She gets up and picks up Waverly, and spins her around. "Gawd, I missed you." 

Eliza: "It's nice to see you again, Waverly. It looks like you have a great tan already. You can keep Nicole company in the shade. She tans like a lobster." 

Chrissy: "Can I take an hour off to go look around downstairs?" 

Waverly: "You want me to come with you?" Chrissy smiles that Waverly would consider spending time with one of her oldest friends. 

Chrissy: "That would be awesome, Waves." The two of them walked down to where all the action is. They were dancing away in waist-high pool water to an entertaining set that the DJ was playing. Men circled them like sharks. Chrissy and Waverly are an attractive pair, after all. But luckily, all of them are respectful and accepted the rejection gracefully when they politely declined offers of their company. They have been at it for a while, and Waverly can feel herself starting to prune. Waverly then feels a set of her arms creep up behind her. Instinctively she tried to slap them away, but when she looks down, to her surprise, they belonged to her awfully pale girlfriend. Too soon to call her girlfriend? Waverly spins around and laces her finger in Nicole's hair, and brings their forehead together. Kiss me by Ed Sheeran started playing, and they are slow dancing to a song that summed up their week so nicely. Nicole whispers into her ears, "I don't want tomorrow to be goodbye." 

"It doesn't have to be. We will make this work. Be my date tonight? There is a Fae Ball that the convention set up? It's a masquerade party." She is not sure if Nicole is listening as she is tickling Waverly's neck with the tip of her nose. Chrissy stares at the hickey on Nicole's chest. 

Chrissy: "Did you do that, Waves?" 

Waverly is embarrassed and buried her head in Nicole's chest. Nicole laughs and places her hand behind Waverly's head, and pulls her in closer. She can taste salt on Nicole's skin on her lips from the salt pool water. "You two are incorrigible." 

"Is this like prom?"

"I don't know, I have never been to prom."

"I was homeschooled. Chrissy and I were neighbours growing up, but we didn't go to the same school." Waverly can see the wheels turn in Nicole's head. Chrissy is gleeful, watching the interaction between the two. She hasn't seen Waverly this happy before, and they have known each other for a long time. Dolls and Eliza join them, passing a drink to each of them. They continued to dance to a few more songs until the DJ finished his set. They make their way back to the suite to dry themselves off. They cuddled on the big round lounger and whispered sweet nothings to each other. The rest of their group are out in the sun. The excuse was that they wanted to tan, but really they just wanted to give the couple some privacy. Chrissy is busy on the phone with the organizers to get three more passes for the party. "Penny for your thoughts?" Nicole asks Waverly as Waverly absentmindedly trace patterns on Nicole's stomach, one of her legs draped over Nicole's, rubbing her feet up and down her calf. "Thinking that it'd be nice to call you my girlfriend. But is it too soon?" 

Nicole: "Well, I was talking about getting married, so you tell me if it is too soon." 

Waverly slaps playfully at Nicole's stomach and in between kisses. "I'd love to be your girlfriend." 

\---- 

Eventually, everyone split up to get ready for the night. Nicole, Dolls and Eliza have to shop for outfits and masks for the night. Chrissy and Waverly went back to get ready with the hair and makeup team. They picked out the most beautiful gold dress for Waverly, tight in all the right places, and a Waverly filed into the limo and waited for the rest of her castmates to join her. Lauran and Rosita filed in, followed by Doc and Wynonna.

"Where is your lady friend?" Wynonna asks. "Chrissy filled us in on the creep. If I knew sooner, I would have skipped out on the lunch." 

"That is no way to behave around anyone, let alone a lady," Doc chimes in. 

"Thank you guys, Nicole is meeting us there." 

"Are you guys U-hauling it yet?" Rosita asks. 

Waverly shakes her head and gives her a look. "No, but we are together." 

"We are so happy for you, Waverly" She looks out the window as the limo pulls up to the Venetian. 

Waverly sees Nicole waiting by the entrance with one hand in her pocket and another holding a corsage. She is proudly sporting a matching boutonniere on her black and gold Napolene jacket. She is so striking that she took Waverly's breath away. Nicole's outfit complements Waverly's. She must have checked with Chrissy what Waverly planned to wear. Waverly walks up to Nicole and offers her a hand, and Nicole ties the corsage to it and kisses it gently. The brightest smile erupted from ear to ear. Waverly is dancing on cloud nine. They enter the ballroom, and beautiful chandeliers hang from the ceiling—mirrors lining the walls mimicking the Hall of Mirrors from Versaille. Dolls and Eliza are equally stunning with their outfits. Dolls in a white tux jacket, and Eliza is in a red dress that just flowed beautifully over her curves. Both sporting a similar laced mask as Nicole. Dolls handed them their drinks. The night is going splendidly. Wavelry was chatting with some guests when she catches a glimpse of Nicole conversing so comfortably with Wynonna. Nicole has charmed the rest of the cast as well. She seems to fit right in. Unfortunately, the moment is soured by Tucker's presence. 

"Waverly, you look beautiful tonight." Nicole has spotted Tucker near Waverly, and she excuses herself from Wynonna. Wynonna sees what Nicole sees and followed right behind her. 

"What do you want, Tucker?" Waverly asked coldly. 

"Did you get my message? The one about Nicole." 

"She certainly did." Nicole walks up, "Waverly knows about it already. I'd like to know how you found out, Tucker. Did you have me investigated?" 

"I just want what's best for Waverly." 

"I have what's best, thank you. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to spend some time alone with my girlfriend." Waverly said sternly. Tucker huffs out his annoyance and buggers off. 

Nicole kisses Waverly on her forehead. "It's so sexy when you say that." Then she kisses her behind her ear and whispers, "The things I'd do to you if we were alone." Waverly lost all sense of control. She holds Nicole's head in place, encouraging her to suck on her neck. Wynonna clears her throat, reminding Waverly that a hundred people are staring at them in the room. Wynonna asks what Nicole plans on doing after Vegas. Nicole plans to have a chat later tonight with Waverly to see what she is comfortable with, and she will go at that pace. "Where do you live?" Waverly asks Nicole. I have a property in Vancouver and one in Toronto. I grew up in a small town in BC, though. That is where my brothers live. 

"We film in Toronto, but I am from Calgary. I have just been living at my parents' home when I am back in Calgary."

"How bout I meet you in 3 weeks in Toronto? Take some time and think things over and after the fog of Vegas dissipates, see if you still want this. I know I want this, but I also don't want to ask you to be someone you are not." Nicole pulls Waverly in for a toe-curling kiss. Waverly knows what her answer is now, but what Nicole is suggesting isn't a terrible idea.   


"You two make the Notebook look bleak." 

They continued to party the night away until they have put in enough time with the fans. Wavery and Nicole took an uber back to their hotel. They stopped at Waverly's room to pack up her bags. They could have finished packing a lot quicker if they weren't so distracted ripping each other's clothes off. Nicole is laying down a solid case of why Waverly should be with her by giving Waverly life-changing orgasms. They seem to get better and better at it each time. It turns out practice does make perfect. Waverly brings just the essentials back to Nicole's. It's already 2 am, but she is not tired at all. Hungry for food and her girlfriend but definitely not tired. Nicole had vegan chocolate covered strawberries and desserts sent to the room. There wasn't a peep coming out of Eliza or Dolls' rooms as promised. They flip flop between eating dessert off of each other and just laying next to each other, talking. Waverly is dreaming out loud about the possible life they might have in the future. This is all going to work out, Waverly can feel it in her bone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming along for the ride. I really love how these two characters developed in my head. I might write a sequel about them after Vegas. Time will tell.


End file.
